Ed, Edd n Eddy Working
"Ed, Edd n Eddy Working." is a creation by Anastasia Stephan. It follows right after Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool, though, according to the [http://vampiremeerkat.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=over+the+years "Over The Years"]-drawings made for Ed, Edd and Eddy, there's still a small step inbetween "Highschool" and "Working.". NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Plot Ed, Edd and Eddy are grown up and leading an above-normal adult life, with their old habits intact. Characters Ed As the cameraman of a low-budget horrormovie studio, Ed travels alot, but is always in the neighbourhood when something big is happening. He still lives in the same house he was born, while his parents moved to another location long ago. Appearance Ed has a scrawny, tired appearance. His hairdo resembles the one Edd once gave him in the episode "Will Work For Ed", and he has a small beard. He wears a striped, long-sleeved shirt and a green bodywarmer with a zipper, resembling his old jacket. His glasses from the Highschool version have been replaced with eye contacts. ---------------------------------------- Edd Edd is a "freelance scientist" and a doctor, active at the Peach Creek hospital. He's a satisfied loner who still lives in the same house he once moved into, located in Peach Creek. It's unknown where his parents have gone to or what happened to them, as they've never been mentioned again. Over time, Edd developed a hidden crush on Marie Kanker, but doesn't want to admit it because he believes he likes her for the wrong reasons; as she often visits him at the hospital, claiming she's sick or has aches, and ends up half-naked on his table. Appearance Edd wears a wide, red turtleneck shirt and long purple trousers. His facial and body features have noticeable sharp edges, similar to his mother's. Having learned from his past experiences with Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool), he sometimes wears glasses to give himself a more clever appearance, but doesn't actually need them. ---------------------------------------- Eddy Eddy is the owner of an wealthy company that provides unknown services. It's suggested that Eddy hands out loans, but also that he has a dirty business. When Eddy gets into "serious" trouble, he tends to call Edd for advise. Since Eddy has quite some enemies, he has security in and around the building, that Lee Kanker for some reason manages to evade everytime. Even through Lee is not allowed to see Eddy, she shows up in his office every day. Eddy has a comedic love-hate relationship with her. Eddy moved out of Peach Creek and lives in a big penthouse somewhere outside the city his company is located in. Appearance Eddy grew quite a length and is often seen in a black suit. He has a small goatee and his hair is always combed to the back. ---------------------------------------- Kevin Kevin's job and whereabouts are unknown. He's often seen riding his motorcycle in the city, especially near Eddy's office. ---------------------------------------- Rolf Job and whereabouts unknown. ---------------------------------------- Nazz Job and whereabouts unknown. ---------------------------------------- Sarah Sarah's job and exact whereabouts are unknown, but she still lives somewhere in Peach Creek. As years gone by, Sarah feels pressured and is waiting for Edd to "confess" her love for her, even though he never gave her any indication he is interested in her. Because she is occupied with making up excuses to visit him, she ignores Jimmy for long periods of time. She usually harms Ed to give herself a reason to visit Edd at the hospital. Appearance Sarah has big hips, a small waste, and long orange hair in a bun. She wears silver earrings, a pink tank top, and blue jeans. ---------------------------------------- Jimmy Whereabouts unknown. Jimmy is a successful furniture and clothes stylist, but feels that his life is empty. He still has a crush on Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool), and suffers from depressions whenever Sarah doesn't respond to his calls. Appearance Jimmy wears a cyan turtleneck sweater, white pants, and small white earrings. He has a very slender and polished appearance. ---------------------------------------- Jonny Job and whereabouts unknown. Jonny is quiet and looks satisfied, but in reality feels lost. He misses his friendship with Plank, who was a figment of his imagination that disappeared as he became older. He never made any friends afterwards. He often visits a therapist, who always prescribes him drugs. As Jonny always takes his medicine, nobody knows what his real personality is like at this point. Eventually he visits Edd to tell about him and Plank, making Edd the first to know. Appearance Jonny has brown curly hair, a thin mustache, wears a white shirt, and spotted pants. ---------------------------------------- Lee Kanker Just like her sisters, she still lives in the same trailer with her mother. She doesn't have a job, as she is mainly busy taking care of her family; especially her mother, who is often ill, though still actively angry and sarcastic. Besides that, she spends quite some time bothering Eddy at work. Since Eddy has quite some enemies, he has security in and around the building, that she for some reason manages to evade everytime. Even through Lee is not allowed to see Eddy, she shows up in his office every day. Eddy has a comedic love-hate relationship with her. Appearance Lee has curly hair, wears lipstick, a short polka-dotted vest, a white shirt, blue tight pants, and purple shoes. She kept the earrings from her teenage design. Her eyes are no longer hidden under her hair, and she doesn't have freckles anymore. ---------------------------------------- Marie Kanker Since her behaviour makes it hard for her to keep her jobs, Marie headed a different direction long ago, and has been the successful leader of a huge gang for quite some years. While her reputation demands every criminal's respect, it isn't something she likes to brag about to her family, who are still clueless about her "current job". It's obvious Marie brings home the most cash. Besides roaming around the streets, she often teases Edd in the hospital with false claims and made-up illnesses; most of which Edd is obligated to ask her to remove a piece of her clothing. Appearance Marie has a big amount of blue hair and a low voice. She wears a black top, brown jacket, and green trousers. She doesn't have any freckles anymore. ---------------------------------------- May Kanker May is a well-known horror flick actress. She is known for playing monsters, and works under the name "M.K.". She is the unconscious idol of Ed. She is the only Kanker who gave up on her love interest a long time ago, and is now skeptic about Ed, because of the way he used to treat her. Appearance May has long blonde hair in a ponytail, a big bust and big hips. She wears a black shirt and red pants. At this stage her buckteeth are noticeably smaller. She is the only Kanker sister who still has her freckles. Trivia *Edd's hairdo resembles his father's. *Eddy is first to get a relationship. See also * Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Highschool Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Series Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters